Lost
by UndeadDolly
Summary: A lot of college students were disappearing in Tokyo. The police were stumped as well. The case just didn't make any sense. "It's like anyone can go missing next, even ... me."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **A lot of college students were disappearing in Tokyo. The police were stumped as well. The case just didn't make any sense.

Chapter One

A lot of college students were disappearing in Tokyo. The police were stumped as well. The case just didn't make any sense.

It's like these promising, young students vanished into thin air, but such a thing couldn't be possible today. There should be some traces of the students left, like social media and banking activity.

There wasn't, though. It was as if the students didn't exist anymore.

XOXO

He had heard about the missing students from his university. He wasn't friends with them, but he had shared a couple of classes with them last semester. A lot of rumors were circulating among the student body about them, that they dropped out or were kidnapped and murdered. It wasn't like those theories were impossible now, since they've been missing for a while and the police had no leads on their whereabouts.

It was terrifying being on campus late at night now, even his university was warning students to be indoors before dark. A few students wouldn't even stay on campus anymore, though nobody blamed them. He thought about doing the same, considering circumstances wasn't improving on campus. His parents were begging him to come home, however he didn't want to burden them with the task of driving him back and forth from classes.

"I'm so glad midterms are over," Yoriko sighed, stretching. "We should go do something."

"It's getting late," Hide grimaced, looking outside, at the dim lampposts. "Let's celebrate tomorrow."

"But a new club just opened. They're serving free drinks, too."

"You know I don't like that type of scene. It's not safe to go out at night, either."

"We'll be fine. We don't associate with the wrong crowd, anyway. If you really don't want to go, then I'll just go by myself."

"Fine, I'll tag along. Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"I knew I can count on you."

XOXO

A few friends from high school came with Yoriko and him, too. He wasn't fond of clubbing, not like his friends were. He felt awkward among the throngs of beautiful people, who suggestively danced against each other. He sat on a couch near the bar, but he caught the eye of someone soon enough.

A young man sat across of him, with white hair and grey eyes. His heartbeat fluttered, when they leaned forward and smiled at him. He quickly looked away, his cheeks already flushing crimson. He heard an amused chuckle, the mysterious stranger introducing himself.

"My name is Kaneki. I'm one of the owners here," Kaneki smirked, sipping something from his shot glass. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Well, I'm Hide. And I'm just a college student," Hide shrugged, biting his lower lip. "I came here with a few friends, but I guess I'm not the type to club."

"Regardless, I can't leave such a lovely guest like yourself all alone. If you'll allow me, I'll keep you company."

"I'd like that."

"I thought so. You should drink something, Hide."

"Oh, I don't drink."

"You'll like this drink. I'm sure of it."

"If you insist ..."

XOXO

The bartender came over, with an alcoholic fruity drink. He was hesitant about even taking a sip, especially since he heard on the news about young people being drugged and taken advantage of by businessmen who were a lot older than them all the time. He was in a nightclub as well, notorious location where so many of these tragic incidents happen. It was the perfect trap, predators and prey mingling together in one place.

The handsome young man before him raised an eyebrow, just before leaning back and swinging an arm over the luxurious leather couch. He timidly took a sip of his drink, just before smiling at the young man sitting across of him. He was pleasantly surprised, that his drink tasted good. He was enjoying spending time at the club, the drink loosening him up a little bit.

"I'll told you you'll like it," Kaneki chuckled, tousling silky locks, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't mind harsh liquor myself, but I can understand and respect why you're not too fond of it. That's why we serve drinks of all kinds here."

"Thank you," Hide chirped, his heart fluttering, since he was becoming more and more enamored by Kaneki. "If that's the case, then I might come more often to your club."

"I'd be honored if you did. I'd love to have a pretty, little thing like you in my club. Why don't you tell me more about yourself, Hide?"

"I'm afraid I'm not that interesting. Ever since school started, I feel like my social life deteriorated. But when students started disappearing from my campus, I could barely even leave my dorm room."

"I've heard the missing students are from Kamii University. You must have known them. I'm so sorry, Hide."

"It's not like we were friends or anything. But I did have a few classes with them. I just hope they're found soon enough."

"The police are having a hard time investigating, though."

"Their lack of leads is contributing to the rumor mill on campus."

"I would think so."

"They're saying a lot of things, like the missing students dropped out or ghouls got them."

"They're not farfetched theories."

"I know they're gone, that they're never coming back."

"How can you be so certain?"

"It's like anyone can go missing next, even … me."

XOXO

He saw Yoriko soon enough, suggestively dancing with a young man from a fraternity. He strode over to Yoriko, tugging her away from the young man she had been drunkenly dancing with. He wasn't upset with Yoriko, since she was lonely and looking for love. He tried telling Yoriko the truth, that she won't find anyone worthwhile in a nightclub of all places. He was just told to mind his own business, to stop being a prude and goody two-shoes.

He took Yoriko outside, when she kneeled on the sidewalk and vomited into a bush. He rubbed Yoriko's back, just before trying to spot a taxi to take them home. He and Yoriko had planned to walk, but that was impossible now as Yoriko could barely stand on her own two feet. He heard an amused chuckle and looked up, to see Kaneki peering down at him with a small smirk.

"Oh, my gosh!" Hide exclaimed, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, considering he had forgotten to say goodbye. "I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I meant to say goodbye, but I became distracted. My friend drank too much, so I have to take her home now."

"Of course, I understand," Kaneki encouraged, his hands held behind his back, as he took a step forward. "Don't worry, I'll have someone drive you and your friend home."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's something my club does. We drive our guests home, whether they're intoxicated or not."

"Thank you, then."

"I mean, I want you to get home safe and sound."

"I appreciate that."

"But I'd like to see you again. It was so lovely meeting you."

"I can say the same for you."

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual. Until then, I wish you a goodnight and sweet dreams."

"You, too."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
